


小别

by yunqiao307



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunqiao307/pseuds/yunqiao307
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

正文在下页  
点击下方Next Chapter →


	2. Chapter 2

何九华是被海潮一般的快感唤醒的。

下身被过分隐秘的触感覆盖，湿润又热切地包裹住他的两腿之间，将沉浸在甜美睡眠中的灵魂倏然拉入暖热的情欲浪潮里。

热切的挺立先一步做出回应，随后是身上细微的颤抖和绷紧，在意识回归现实之前何九华已经叫了出来。睡梦中的呻吟声是突兀的短促的，像被拽住琴弓的小提琴发出不成调的声音。

何九华在睡梦中喘息着醒来，下意识地试图缩紧自己的腿躲避不算陌生的触感，却发现自己的脚踝上传来一阵阻力。似乎是感受到他的挣扎，下半身的束缚忽然放开，比口腔的温度稍低一些的呼气拂在已经挺立的阴茎上，激得他又是一阵战栗。

“……九熙？”

何九华把堆叠的被子从胸口推开，尚九熙正跪伏在他两腿之间，脊背耸起，黑暗中幽暗的眼神对着他狼一样地闪。何九华被他这一眼看得困意都去了三分，一爪子虚虚挠过去：“回来也不说一声……”

伸过去的手被人攥住，随即十指相扣地落在床上，尚九熙的嗓子有点哑：“就长了一张嘴，没空说。”

何九华就笑。他其实不算清醒，尚九熙进来都没开灯，半睡半醒让何九华带了点起床气的任性：“那就别说。”

尚九熙眼睛盯着他，缓缓地俯下身，借着门口昏暗的光线，何九华眼睁睁地看着尚九熙伸出舌尖，在他挺立的性器上舔了一下。说不清视觉的冲击和敏感铃口的磨蹭哪个更使人发疯，何九华小腹一紧，阴茎随下腹的抽搐一抖。

人该忠诚于自己的情欲，何况面前的人就是他全部的情欲本身。何九华支起腿，脚掌踩在尚九熙腿上，慢慢滑向他两腿之间：“九熙……？”

暖热的吻沿着打开的大腿内侧慢慢地滑下去，含住了敏感的软肉，嘬了个不算温柔的印子。何九华配合着舒展身体，发出舒服的哼唧。舌头在阴茎上舔过，随即柔软灵活的双唇包裹了他，向深处挤按过鼓胀的筋膜。何九华忍不住呻吟出声，目之所及都是模糊的黑暗，他伸手胡乱地在床头柜上摸索了两下，点亮了台灯。

即使被灯光照亮的瞬间，尚九熙依旧不急不缓地含着他的东西，只抬眼看着他笑了一下，似乎在笑他连这也要看清。这一眼危险又散漫，尚九熙身上少见的猎食者般咄咄逼人的气息险些激得何九华当场射出来。

口腔退出，温热掌心包裹了柱身，沿着柱身的筋络来回套弄。两个人的身体互相熟悉得要命，尚九熙感受着那根东西的颤动，虎口掐紧冠状沟，拇指刮过前端的小口，何九华猛地低喘着抖了一下身子，射在尚九熙胸口。

尚九熙揪着领子把身上的T恤脱下，温热带着薄茧的掌心还握着何九华软下去的性器揉了两揉。何九华被他揉得直倒气，一句话说得断断续续的：“我、我以为你…嘶…中午才回来……”

“事情提前解决了，改签了早一班的机票。”尚九熙凑上来亲他锁骨，动作温柔语气却发凉，“提前回来检查你，看看大衣柜里、床底下有没有藏人。”

何九华眼睛都懒得睁，仰在枕头里嗤嗤地笑：“你快去看看——我藏了好几个呢，你不在的时候我特别free……”

尚九熙轻轻地一挑眉：“住你家楼上楼下，你还给他洗内裤？”

何九华昏沉了片刻才反应过来尚九熙说的是前两天他逗哏时候的事，笑里就带了些揶揄：“是啊，你没在的时候我可……九熙九熙我——你轻点…唔……”

刚射过还发软的性器被带着点狠意地揉攥了两下，何九华被他捏得脚趾尖都绷起来，指尖陷进尚九熙后背：“那是…台上闹着玩儿……”

“闹玩儿？那你也跟我玩玩儿呗。”

不等何九华回答，尚九熙低头衔住他已经半软的性器，舌尖在顶端敏感的细缝上刮过，狠狠地抵紧娇嫩得不堪碰触的裂隙。最敏感处被反复摩擦的快感让何九华头皮发麻，触感已经越过快感的边缘逐渐变得胀痛和辛辣，何九华情不自禁地抓紧了身下的床单，仰着头发出含义不明的呻吟。

触感忽然消失，尚九熙阴沉沉地盯着他失神的双眸：“我让你上这儿爽来了？”

何九华还没来得及分辨尚九熙的意思，就被一点沁凉激了一个冷战，他抓着床单狠狠地吸了两口气，鲜明地感觉到来自身前的丝滑冷硬的入侵感，何九华勉强抬起头往下看，忍不住有些恐惧地睁大了眼睛：尚九熙一只手握着他，另一只手的指间拈着一根细长的金属棒，一端已经没入了渗着稀薄精水的马眼，正缓慢地旋转着朝里探入。

何九华下意识地往上缩起了身子，可要害在尚九熙的掌握之中动弹不得。金属棒形状细长，表面光洁而均匀，几乎没有什么阻力就自然地一点点没入性器里。其实并不疼，只有一些微妙的被扩开的感觉，但坚硬微凉的入侵感占据了他的意识，让何九华一动也不能动，僵着身子几乎是把自己钉进了床里。

金属棒很快插到了底，最末一点细微的弧度让它牢牢嵌住不至于滑脱，却也带来了更难以忍耐的酸胀。何九华隐约能看见那东西末端是一朵玫瑰的模样。狗日的艺术生——他脑子因为中断的睡眠和连续的刺激已经变成一片空茫，一切情绪的归宿只能变成尚九熙三个字。

何九华的喘息又急又浅，眉眼可怜地皱起来，眼角泛了一点水光，难得带了点脆弱的模样只会让人想把他欺负得更狠。尚九熙的手顺着他的腰和腿根捋了一把，又返回去揉着他弓起来的腰，他紧盯何九华的神色，捏住金属棒末端的花，轻轻拧着抽插了一下。

“啊——”奇异的压迫瞬间沿着脊椎麻了半边身子，何九华猛地绷紧了腰身挣扎起来。

尚九熙抓住他挣扎踢动的腿架了起来：“老实点。”

何九华后脊梁一软，尚九熙沉沉的眼神激得他小腹发酸。何九华爱惨了尚九熙只展露给自己一个人的占有欲和霸道，也乐意享受尚九熙天马行空的浪漫和充满掌控欲的花样；那点儿想辩解想逃的心思一下子变成了刻意的拱火，恨不得死在尚九熙身上——或者让尚九熙死在他身上……

“尚九熙，你是不是不行啊？”何九华深喘着，舌尖在唇齿间一划，缓缓咬住了自己的下唇，被架在尚九熙胳膊上的腿蹭了蹭，大胆地往他肩上搭去，“上年纪了就是不如那年轻的……啊！”

后穴被手指抵住揉了一把，随即润滑剂的尖嘴直接伸了进去，比体温稍低一些的液体冲进体内，微微有些发痒。异物的突入让何九华条件反射地收缩肌肉箍住了尿道里的金属棒，一股涨满的刺激沿着阴茎冲上大脑，让他忍不住失声叫了出来。

“说了让你老实点。”温热手指刮着他阴茎根部缓解似有若无的疼痛，随即伸向了后方。何九华伸出手去够尚九熙，把人勾到自己身上接吻。陌生的过载的刺激让他有种失控的不安，痛感与快感的边缘也不是十分清晰，但这些都不重要，他心甘情愿地盲目信赖着尚九熙，相信自己的恋人即使再生气也绝不会弄伤自己。

不过，他真的生气了？

何九华在唇舌交织的吻里悄悄睁眼，看见尚九熙垂下去的睫毛，温柔而虔诚，哪里有生气的模样。小狐狸便悄悄露出得意的笑，双臂交缠蹭着尚九熙的腰身，舌尖勾人地去扫尚九熙的上颚。

后穴里扩张的手惩罚地刮过栗状的腺体，过于黏腻的吻就变成了冲口而出的呻吟。尚九熙低头在那诱人的唇上轻轻咬了一口，抓起旁边的枕头垫在何九华腰下。

修长双腿彻底分开，露出已经被打开的穴口，前端的阴茎挺立着，顶端颤巍巍地绽放着一朵小小的金属玫瑰，已经被铃口的莹润水意打湿。尚九熙的呼吸也忍不住急促起来，俯身下去用舌尖勾着玫瑰花，将前端一并含在嘴里轻轻一吮。

何九华已经被身体前后的触感调动得要命的敏锐，被这一口激得眼前发白，失声叫了出来。前端的热与痛还存留者涨满的余韵，恍惚中他又感觉到身后顶上了滚烫的坚硬。

因着情欲而感到空虚的后穴顺畅地接纳了入侵，被熟悉的气息填满的感觉让何九华舒服得叹出了声。尚九熙怕人不适应，进入一半就开始浅浅地抽插，硕大的龟头磨着何九华最敏感的那一点缓缓地往返。何九华被他磨得头皮发麻，忍不住伸手去抓他：“操你、嘶，要操快操！咋的还想感受一下里边有没有别人？”

“你他妈也是敢说。”一句话挑起了真火，尚九熙腰身一耸狠狠尽根没入，囊袋撞在何九华臀上发出响亮的肉体撞击声，何九华被他顶得往床头滑去又被拖着腿薅回来，尚九熙滚烫的性器肏得又深又狠，不几下就把何九华逼出眼泪来。

“九熙、嗯，好深……前面……”

性器每次碾过隐藏的前列腺都带来失重般的销魂快感，何九华的阴茎已经在激烈的交媾中完全挺立起来，充血的前端挤压着里面那根小小的金属棒，但被堵塞的铃口只能可怜地从缝隙中渗出些许透明的液体。

身下的人细微的挣扎扭动在尚九熙眼中几乎与求欢无异，更何况火热的后穴柔顺地吸附着他的性器，又在他抽出的时候层层叠叠地绞紧，让人只想更深地侵犯他。抽插的动作依旧又深又狠，何九华甚至觉得尚九熙就是要毫无花样地把自己直接操到高潮。

不断累积的快感冲击着何九华的神智，却在被堵塞的前端徘徊不前。何九华无措地挺着身子想要纾解自己的欲望：“九熙…我想、你放开我……让我，让我射……”

被抑制的快感已经到了近乎折磨的程度，后穴开始不受控地痉挛着收缩，突然一阵与射精截然不同的高潮从后穴袭来，海浪般重重地掀翻他的神智，直冲向大脑。何九华细长脖颈猛地后仰，发出了抽泣般的呻吟，竟只靠后面就达到了高潮。

无射精高潮的穴肉不规律地颤抖着夹着入侵者的阴茎，交合处随着穴肉的挤压溢出潮热的润滑与肠液，让人想到高潮的潮吹。明知道何九华这会儿已经无力回应他，尚九熙偏咬着牙朝更深处顶去：“何九华，我行不行？嗯？”

何九华被他顶得呼吸都碎了，第一次高潮的顶峰还未过去就被带上更激烈的情潮，他两只手胡乱地抓着床单，又试图去抚慰自己挺立的性器，手指无意中碰到了金属棒顶端的花，细杆被按住，金属玫瑰冰凉的触感抵住敏感的尿道口，何九华猛地痛叫了一声。

尚九熙被他突然的绞紧险些夹射，狠喘了两口气才看到何九华毫无章法地在自己阴茎上徘徊的手，脆弱又无助的样子让尚九熙恨不得把人一口口吃进腹中。他拉住何九华的手压倒人头顶上，有些急迫地吻去他眼角的泪：“让你老实点，不听话是不是。”

何九华眼角都是红的，被快感和折磨逼出的眼泪挂在睫毛上要掉不掉，呜呜咽咽地回应着尚九熙，也不知说的是什么。就该操哭你。尚九熙磨了磨后槽牙，毫不怜惜地卷起枕巾，绕过他的两只手腕打了个结：“别乱动。”

在昏暗的灯光下，何九华被欺负得发红的眼越发的水光潋滟，高潮的余韵让人浑身都透着暧昧的粉色，两条腿无力的发抖，始终没被放开的前面又涨满着发痛，前后近乎折磨的刺激让他只能小声哼唧着往尚九熙身上蹭。

这样的何九华让人只想把他欺负得更狠，让他勾人的眼角沁出泪来，让他沙哑的嗓儿闹着喊要和不要，让他为自己丢了魂失了智，让他彻彻底底地属于自己。尚九熙扶着他的从他身子里退了出来，两手一掬把人翻成了侧躺的姿势。突然的空虚感让何九华忍不住闷哼了一声，随即被尚九熙勾住他一条腿，从侧面重新进入他。

太过了，对于何九华来说任何进一步的动作都直接压在承受的底线上。还在发抖的穴肉无力地又一次容纳了粗大的性器，随即又是一连串暴风骤雨般的撞击。

这个姿势进得颇深，紧窒灼热的肠道一下下收缩着承受着过分的蹂躏，一进一出间嫣红的媚肉泛着晶莹的水意被带出。何九华浑身都在抖，只能被动地承受着尚九熙的冲击，被捆住的胳膊落在面前，额间的汗和眼角的泪无意识地蹭在左臂的“大杀四方”上，尚九熙看得眼热，抱住何九华细瘦腰肢把人拖起来，让他趴跪在床上，在狂乱的顶弄中弯下身去细碎地吻着他肩头。

后入的姿势让何九华不由自主地又塌了腰，摆出任人欺凌的姿态，尚九熙粗重的喘息打在何九华皮肤上，激得他起了一串细小的鸡皮疙瘩，又一次濒临高潮的身体再也承受不住任何快感，何九华无力地把脸埋在被捆起的小臂之间，呜呜咽咽地求他：“九熙、九熙你给我吧……你放开我……让我射，我、我受不了了……”

“叫什么？”

“九熙……文博儿，文博哥……”何九华混乱地喊着人的名字，理智早被情欲冲散，平日里叫不出口的称呼这会儿黏糊糊地喊了出来，“老公？老公……老公给我……”

勾人的妖精。尚九熙咬着牙吸了口气，浑然不觉得自己才是让何九华变成妖精的罪魁祸首。伸手捞住了人不断下滑的腰肢，右手握住何九华涨痛的性器，拇指和食指轻轻地掐住尿道口，就感到下身所在的紧窒甬道一阵收缩。尚九熙被他裹得太阳穴直跳，左手掌心按住何九华微微痉挛的小腹，低哑着声音哄他：“忍一忍，乖。”

被捂热了的短棒从身体里抽离出去的感觉让人头皮发麻，可身后还灼热地被填的满满的，尚九熙覆盖在他小腹上的手掌往里收紧，仿佛隔着他单薄的身子要摸到体内硕大的那一根，何九华的呻吟失控地破了音，纤细腰背绷得像拉满的弓。

金属短棒表面光滑，拔开了末端的一截就循着重力缓缓地往下掉，尚九熙干脆松了手，两手捞紧何九华的腰，在他颈后咬了一口，声音里带了点缠绵：“何九华，何九华……咱俩一起，嗯？”

“哈、我要…我要到了……”在何九华带着哭腔的尖叫声中，尚九熙深深地把自己送进他体内。金属棒彻底从尿道滑落，何九华身子不能自己地一抖，一股白浊喷射出来，几乎溅在自己胸口。射完精的性器又一颤，淅淅沥沥地滴下一股淡黄的液体，竟是被肏尿了。

何九华紧紧地闭上了眼睛，身体上肌肉的颤动让他怀疑自己要抽筋，过载的快感让他甚至觉得连羞耻感都变得虚无。

罪魁祸首毫无愧疚之意地压上来亲吻他：“何九华，我好想你呀。”

……卖你妈萌。

“你想不想我？”

“……想。”


End file.
